


marks of weakness (marks of woe)

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2nd POV - Sherlock, ALL THE ANGST, All The Love, Gen, M/M, Sherlock is Khan, Starwholock, pre-STID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s symptoms didn’t manifest until he had collapsed at a crime scene.  And by then – it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "London" by William Blake's Songs of Experience.
> 
> Prompt: Khan is Sherlock. He had the Doctor take him into the future to get the cure for some mysterious disease that John has. But Sherlock can’t get the cure because Klingons so he goes on a rampage. Because of this, the Doctor left Sherlock in the future - away from everything he knows, away from John. Then Sherlock becomes Khan and the ruler of an entire race, like you do.

-z-

 

John’s symptoms didn’t manifest until he had collapsed at a crime scene.  And by then – it was too late.

 

-x-

 

_Don’t worry, John, I’ll do everything I can.  You’ll be better soon, I promise._

_I love you._

_-SH_

 

-x-

 

You screamed and threw the microscope to the floor.  It was followed by beakers and samples and papers and trays and anything else within arm’s reach.

“Nothing!” you shouted to the world outside of a now-shattered window.  “There's nothing I can do!”

And it was the first time in such a long, long time that you had been this hopeless.

You had run all the tests, tried all things improbable and impossible ((somewhere along the way you had found the cure for both cancer and the common cold [but neither of which could cure John so the Nobel prize Mrs. Hudson had hung on your wall meant absolutely nothing])).

 

-x-

 

_I failed you._

_I’m sorry, John, I am so, so sorry._

_I love you._

_-SH_

 

-x-

 

And just as you were about to step off Bart’s hospital ((for the second time)) your brother’s hand grabbed your own and pulled you away from the ledge.

“Brother, I know someone who might be able to help,” he said.

You were stuck somewhere between wanting to punch Mycroft for waiting for so long and just wanting to return to the ledge.

Instead, you asked: “Who?”

 

-x-

 

_There’s still hope._

_I don’t know who this Doctor is, but Mycroft is positive that he can help._

_I love you._

_-SH_

 

-x-

 

Your first meeting with the Doctor was strained at best.  You just wanted answers, and he wasn’t even sure if he had wanted to help ((he had lost someone recently; you had read the ache and pain in his eyes – but you hadn’t cared because this was _John_ and you _needed_ John to live)).

 “Just tell me what I need to do,” you said.

And the Doctor said nothing.

He just looked between you and John and back again – he looked deep into your eyes, as if he were staring down into your soul.  And then he waved you forward and with the softest whisper told you he would do his best to help you.

And then you were in the TARDIS.

 

-x-

 

_This Doctor may be able to help._

_I love you, John._

_-SH_

 

-x-

 

The Doctor took you a few hundred years into the future – when man had already made first contact ((“Vulcans.  You’d like them, I think.”)) and had ventured to the stars ((“But where humans and Vulcans co-exist, there are other species – well, not so much.”)).

You had learned from a large blue man that the cure you sought could only be found on a planet orbiting a freezing sun.

The Doctor had smiled and said that it wouldn’t be a problem.  You had responded with an incredulous eyebrow – which he had waved off with a chuckle and a clap of his hands.

And then you were back in the TARDIS and flying off.

 

 -x-

 

_You should see the TARDIS, John – your mind would, as you say, “be blown.”  Just one more stop and then I’ll be home.  I’ll cure you and we can have our happily ever after._

_The thing that is going to cure you – a flower and its root – found on a planet with a freezing sun (yes, I know it defies science, but well, there it is)._

_Why is it always a flower that has to be found in some faraway place?  Ridiculous._

_I miss you, John._

_I love you._

_-SH_

 

-x-

 

“I’m sorry, Sherlock,” the Doctor’s voice was chocked with his guilt and his sorrow.

And you watched in silence as the Klingons laughed and cackled and roared with glee when they jumped back into their ship and flew away.

 

-x-

 

_Please, John, please forgive me for what I’m about to do._

_I love you._

_-SH_

-x-

 

It was easy for you to fly the TARDIS once you had knocked out the Doctor.

And it was even easier for you to land it inside the Klingon ship and to massacre them all for the sake of that flower and its root.

And just as you had tucked the flower and root away into the safety of your pocket, you had looked up and into the eyes of the Doctor.

And for the first time since you had met the Doctor – you had felt fear, true _fear_ – and it shivered its way down your spine.

He didn’t say anything.

He just slammed the door in your face.

And then he left.

 

-x-

 

_I love you._

_-SH_

 

-x-

 

_I love you._

_-SH_

 

-x-

 

_I love you._

_-SH_

 

-z-

 

End.


	2. Chapter 2

-z-

 

It wasn’t long after the Doctor left that you attempted a slingshot around the sun ((something from a file you happened to glance at while aboard the TARDIS that someone in Starfleet would later attempt)).

It worked, and it wasn’t long before you found Earth.

But it wasn’t your Earth.  The time period was wrong.  And it wasn’t long after you crashed that you were captured and, later, all you would remember was needles and men in white lab coats whispering words like _he’s stable_ and _Augments_ and  _Good, Lord, what have we done?_

 

-x-

 

And by the time you were finally allowed to wake, to fully wake, you realized how much time had passed and you were just so **_goddamned_** _angry_.

So you took your anger out on all those nearby – and when your body didn’t tire, when the bullet wounds healed in five minutes, you looked at the blood on your hands, and you screamed. 

And then you took all of your thoughts of John and 221B and Mrs. Hudson and you locked them all away.

And then you kept fighting and killing until you were sitting atop a throne with an army at your back and a new name.  And, oh, it was a good name, a name that made all tremble and shake and collapse before you with pleas for mercy.

 _Khan_.

 

-x-

 

Years passed, and you hunted for John every day – searched all the corners of your kingdom and others.

Until Joachim comes up to you and, with a bow and smile, tells you that they found John – that John had been placed in cryosleep.

And then John’s tube is wheeled into the room and set before your throne.  And once you're left alone, you stand and walk over, and then you collapse to your knees and press your forehead to the freezing glass, and you cry – for the first time since you left with the Doctor – you feel yourself shatter.

And just when you’ve blinked, it’s been a three days and the human armies have risen against the Augments.

“We’re leaving,” you shout, motioning for Joachim to ready the _Botany Bay_.

 

-x-

 

You were the last person to crawl into you pod – and just before you did, your traced your fingers over John’s face and smiled – and then you closed your lid, and you slept.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
